


Hounding

by RonniRotten



Series: Sandypants One-Shots (SFW) [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: Remus has a dog, a scary dog. Patton, his boyfriend, loves all dogs and wants to meet the puppo
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sandypants One-Shots (SFW) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Hounding

There were a few things all the sides could agree on—like carrots were gross and singing was fun (but Logan would deny both claims, like a liar.) Patton found it funny how everyone had a soft spot for emo music or that his boyfriend enjoyed snuggling up in a onesie despite his preference of nudity. Yes Patton had a lot to learn about Remus and how to best work with him, but the first step was finding common ground. The first common ground was dogs.

Patton had decided to take a leap of faith and bring the dogs Roman had conjured for him to Remus’ room to hangout. But when he had arrived, Remus saw the puppos and quickly ushered them away from his room. Apparently his dog wasn’t good with others.

Patton was determined to meet this dog! All the puppos in the world deserve love and a chance at friendship! Even if Remus had a three-headed hell hound named Spot on Fernir hidden away, he would meet the puppo! That’s why he was sneaking into Remus’ room.

He was always amazed by the large door to the imagination in the back, because unlike Roman, Remus tended to keep the organized chaos in his thoughts, not his room. Sure it was creepy like an old castle with an eerie green glow, and there were assorted jars of things Patton didn’t even want to think about along one wall next to the assortment of weapons Remus polished regularly. On the other wall there was a large bed, a chest of goodness knows what, and sculptures displayed on the shelves overhead, all of which were replicas of famous statues, only gayer and most more sapphic. But the large door was calling to him more than the macabre and the fine art.

He neared the door, listening carefully for Remus returning or dogly barking. He heard nothing but his own breathing. It was just the tiniest bit unsettling, but it wasn’t too bad.

But something was off when he opened the door into the dark side of the Imagination. It wasn’t gloomy or nighttime but there was a certain chill that made him want to wear his hoodie.

“Pattycake?” Remus questioned from behind, making Patton jump out of his skin and spin on his heels.

“Oh there you are! I was just looking for you!” Patton cheered. Remus looked behind him and paled.

BOOF!

“Run.”

“What? Why?” Patton pouted.

“My dog, Winary. She caught your scent and she’s headed this way!” Remus paled you have to get out of here!“

"But dogs love me.”

“She is a three-headed hellhound! I don’t want you to get hurt despite thinking about that shit all the time!” Remus argued with a wild desperation in his eyes.

BOOF!

“Patton, run.”

“I’m not afraid. No matter how big a dog is, love and respect can win them over.”

BOOF!

“Please! She’s not friendly! Don't—” Remus fell silent just before a large puppy bolted past Patton to Remus, leaping into his arms. She had the cutest bent ears and a smoldering black coat covered in tawny spots. One head was nuzzling Remus’ shoulder, while another tried to chew his mustache, and the last one licked his face.

“Aw!” Patton squealed and clasped his hands in front of him. That was too cute! But it caused all three heads to snap in his direction. The head that was chewing on his stache growled protectively. She stood out because of a spot on her snout. The one licking his face tilted curiously. She had spots over both eyes. The last one was leaning towards Patton, sniffing him. She had a spot on her forehead.

“Winifred!” Remus snapped, “No! Do not growl at Patton!—Mary get back here!” He got a tentacle out to pull the sniffing head back.

“Can I pet them? I won’t get hurt or scare them.” Patton asked. As soon as he uttered the word, “pet” he was doomed. Winary wiggled forcefully and leapt from Remus’ arms, tackling Patton to the ground and laying on his chest.

Patton laughed as he was the subject of multiple kisses and sniffs. Remus was dumbstruck as Patton pet and rolled Winary on her back. Her tail created a breeze as Patton rubbed her belly and cooed. It was too cute.

“So there’s Winifred, Mary, and—Sarah?” Patton asked, snapping Remus from his trance.

“Yeppers!”

“Like the Sanderson sisters! That’s so cute!—Who’s a good girl? Who’s a good girl? Who’s a good girl?” Patton laughed and cooed at the happy puppy.

“How come she isn’t trying to eat your arms and rip off your pants?”

“I just have an animal magnetism! I can tame some of the wildest creatures up here!” Patton answered with a smirk.

“You can’t tame me!” Remus laughed.

“I can if you want me to.”

“Thems fightin words.”

“Challenge accepted, after I make sure this princess knows just how special she is!” Patton laughed. Remus knew then that his boyfriend would probably kick his ass in the best ways.


End file.
